


Heartbreak

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [29]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Missing Scene, Sadness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Jean waits for Lionel's letter to arrive.





	

* * *

Four months has passed since Lionel had been posted to Korea and Jean missed him with each passing day.

Her only saving grace were his letters.

She tearfully smiled as she re-read each one about how much he was missing her and how he thought of her every day. When she got near the bottom of the current letter, she felt her face flush.

Two weeks had passed since she had replied to his latest letter, and there was still no reply.

The weeks turned into months, and she knew no letter would be arriving.

The thought broke her heart.

 


End file.
